


Frostfire

by firefox4899



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forgive Me, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nudity, Scenes of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefox4899/pseuds/firefox4899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic please be kind</p>
<p>Keera leans down and whispers in Kasuka’s ear. “Do you doubt that I can bring you back?” </p>
<p> <br/>"I’m not ready to face my demons,” Kasuka said. </p>
<p>“Well, sweetie, you will be facing them with me, I’m afraid.” Keera whispers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostfire

**Author's Note:**

> The rp this is based from is here ---> http://otaku-streamers.com/community/group.php?discussionid=1455&do=discuss

Keera leans down and whispers in Kasuka’s ear. “Do you doubt that I can bring you back?” She traces the cuts with her free hand. the boy beneath her was lean, but well muscled especially in his legs and arms. his raven black hair was a mess and plastered down on his forehead from sweat of the fight he joined in not but a few seconds ago. his coal black eyes darted around at his situation trying to find a way out of the ice, seeing none, his eyes settled on keera who was still eyeing him like a kid in a candy store. keera mused on how long those coal black eyes would stay like that. 

“It’s not that I doubt you, it’s that I doubt me, I’m not ready to face my demons,” Kasuka said. 

Keera melts all of the ice, except for Kasuka’s restraints, and stands off to the side from Kasuka. The restraints become pillars, with one extra restraining Kasuka from the torso. Keera walks up to him only to very gently and softly remove his shirt and jacket. The clothing falls to the ground under Kasuka, torn and shredded from the ice dagger. “Well, sweetie, you will be facing them with me, I’m afraid.”

Keera drags her fingertips along Kasuka’s torso, leaving faint frost trails which melt only a second later. She stops when she reaches his neck. Kasuka shivers slightly.  
“Why are you doing this?” 

“You let down your guard, so I took the opportunity.” Ice forms in the cuts along his neck. A soundless scream can be seen on Kasuka’s face. He tries to break the ice, only to find that the ice pillars are stronger than they appear. his agility magic will do nothing for him this time. God…. countless battles in the arena, and he gets caught by an emotional frostfire mage… who seems to have a twisted crush on him. though if she keeps this up, she will end him before his time.

“You are going to kill me if you keep this up!” Kasuka screams.

Keera frowns. “That was to make sure that you didn’t bleed out…” she walks back to his waist. One hand gently unbuttons his pants. 

Kasuka blushes “St... Stop!” his voice is strained with anger and a little something else. great timing… he should have known better than to assume the fight was over. his eyes shut slowly as his body starts to struggle even more.

Keera smiles sadistically. “Then let me hear you scream for mercy!” 

“never.” He says resolutely. his body has finished struggling and eyes opening to reveal deep ruby red eyes. 

She frowns again and says nonchalantly, “too bad… I would have let you go then, had you attempted it.” She walks till she is at Kasuka’s feet. She pulls off each boot to set them off to the side. She then moves the restraints to his ankles, out of the way of her tearing his pants off with her ice dagger. She leaves him naked as a newborn babe.

“Now sweetie, I’m just getting started. “Keera winks as she takes her ice dagger in her right hand. She then proceeds to cut Kasuka in the calf, thigh, side, and bicep. Kasuka screams louder at each cut as the deep cuts start to bleed. Keera walks away from his right side, smiling and giggling, as Kasuka breathes heavily. 

“You’re insane,” Kasuka breathes out. He screams for half a second before it loses all sound, ice is forming in the new cuts. The ice turns red as it blocks the blood from spilling. Keera then moves up to Kasuka’s left arm. 

“This will be the final of the injuries. But I’m still not going to be finished with you.” The ice moves his arm so the wrist is facing upright. She cuts into Kasuka’s arm, at least an inch deep and starting from his shoulder, a dragon wrapping and twisting into her name only to end it with the tail circling his wrist. The design was intricate with scale patches to give the impression of a scaled creature. Around the head, the dragon had a mane and facial features. The dagger disappears and the pillars lower Kasuka to the ground, but not on top of his clothes, as Keera finished her marking. 

Kasuka doesn’t respond, or even acknowledge that he was freed, he just lies on the ground. “KASUKA!” keera shouts as she runs over to him. After thoroughly checking the ice bandages, she noticed he was cold as the ice embedded in his skin. “I can’t conjure up a fire yet!”

She scrambles around mumbling “to make a fire….. air…. Ah..! fuel! …. I need it to start!” a few minutes later, she has a pile of fallen logs stacked haphazardly and nothing to start the fire. By now the ice has started to melt, abet slowly, it is just enough to let the blood trickle past and help the ice to melt. Keera takes notice of this but can only stare worryingly at the disaster slowly progressing. “well shit, I'm changing again… but, oddly, slow.” Keera looks around the clearing for something to stop the bleeding before it really starts to pick up. Seeing a piece of cloth nearby, she tries to stand. But only to have her vision blackout and she falls to the ground, unconscious from how much energy she expended. 

 

A girl with snow-white hair floats gracefully to the ground with just a breath of wind following her

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how often I'm going to update it... there is some time skips I need to fill in before I can post what I already have and I do have irl responsibilities to tend to. So don't expect anything on a regular schedule


End file.
